Primeras impresiones
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Sherlock Holmes. John Watson. ¿Cómo se conocieron dos personas tan distintas? Su primer encuentro, pero en circunstancias muy distintas.


**Primeras impresiones**

_By Tenshi Lain_

_Notas Postmortem:_

Los personajes de la serie SHERLOCK no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para jugar.

Sumario: Sherlock Holmes. John Watson. ¿Cómo se conocieron dos personas tan distintas? Su primer encuentro, pero en circunstancias muy distintas.

.-.-.-.

Sherlock observó en silencio al hombre que tenía delante. Entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años, no más de 1'65. Cabello rubio corto, muy corto, de un estilo militar. Cara bronceada con marcas de arrugas que indicaban que sonreía y fruncía el ceño a menudo ¿tal vez por el sol que le daba directamente en los ojos? Constitución fuerte, trabajada, hombros anchos, un hombre acostumbrado a moverse y hacer ejercicio. Ropa sencilla, barata y funcional, bastante nueva, de pocas semanas, tal vez un mes. Zapatos también sencillos, planos, bien cuidados, la suela del derecho con marcas en el lateral y la suela gastada de forma peculiar… ¿una cojera? La pierna no mostraba señales de heridas o malformaciones obvias, tal vez daños internos… tal vez no. Apartó levemente la camisa entreabierta. Pecho tonificado, musculatura trabajada, cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo. Cicatriz de bala. Entrada y salida. Calibre grande, no una pistola de mano, probablemente un rifle de francotirador. Por la coloración del tejido cicatrizado, la herida debía de tener un par de meses de antigüedad.

Se acercó un poco más y examinó sus manos. Fuertes, bronceadas, pero solo hasta la muñeca, durezas y callosidades en los dedos propias de alguien que trabajaba mucho con las manos. Depresión característica del manejo de bisturí en el dedo índice izquierdo. Cirujano, zurdo. Cicatrices en la base del pulgar (cicatrices del martillo de un arma). Doctor del ejército. Enviado a casa para recuperarse de las heridas recibidas en combate (¿Afganistán o Iraq?). Nudillos destrozados y ensangrentados. Había golpeado fuerte, muy fuerte, lo suficiente para romperle algún hueso facial a su agresor. Sería más fácil de identificar y comparando sus heridas con las marcas de los nudillos la policía tendría una prueba más para arrestar al asesino.

Examinó la herida del pecho. Puñalada entre la tercera y cuarta costilla, cerca del corazón, pero no lo había tocado, pulmón perforado. Se había encharcado rápidamente, no lo bastante para provocar una muerte instantánea. Por el ángulo parecía haber sido un golpe ascendente. Levantó la mirada y observó el pequeño apartamento, muebles destrozados o tirados por todas partes, una taza rota en el suelo, una silla hecha pedazos, la mesa de la cocina volcada. La víctima había presentado pelea. El asesino había cometido un error al elegir a aquel hombre de aspecto inofensivo. No esperaba a un veterano entrenado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El que le hubiera conseguido asestar una puñalada había sido un tremendo golpe de suerte por su parte.

Observó analíticamente el charco de sangre, ya algo seca, que se extendía por el suelo de parqué. La víctima no había intentado moverse, arrastrarse. Siendo médico probablemente comprendía la gravedad de su herida y que en aquel lugar tan deshabitado no conseguiría la ayuda necesaria a tiempo. Un médico del ejército que sin ninguna duda y a juzgar por la cicatriz de su hombro había estada cerca de morir en varias ocasiones ¿Qué pensaría en sus últimos minutos de vida? ¿Qué haría con ellos? ¿Qué…?

Su espalda se puso rígida al observar una disonancia en el patrón de las gotas de sangre, casi ocultas en la gran masa carmesí. Aquellas gotas no encajaban con el patrón del resto, no eran la salpicadura del cuchillo al salir de la herida, ni la salpicadura de la sangre expectorada en un último esfuerzo del cuerpo por despejar las vías respiratorias. Eran las gotas que dejaba atrás un objeto ensangrentado al ser lanzado por los aires. Siguió el diminuto rastro hasta el gastado y viejo sofá contra la pared. Se arrodilló en el suelo y con una pequeña linterna de bolsillo escrutó el suelo. Un brillante objeto reflejó la luz. Plano, de plástico, rectangular… un móvil.

Estiró el brazo y con la mano enguantada alcanzó el objeto. La pantalla casi ilegible debajo de tanta sangre. Un modelo relativamente nuevo, no más de seis meses, caro (no algo que la víctima se pudiera permitir teniendo en cuanta como solían ser las pensiones del ejército y a juzgar por lo espartano de su vivienda y ropa), rasguños por toda la superficie, tratado con descuido (algo que tampoco encajaba con la meticulosidad de un hombre del ejército), arañazos aún más marcados en la entrada de corriente del cargador, como si las manos temblaran demasiado para encajar el cable. Problema de alcoholismo. La víctima no mostraba indicador alguno de tal problema. El teléfono era de otra persona, un regalo de… ajá… en la parte de atrás una inscripción. "_Para Harry, xxx Clara_". Alguien cercano más que un amigo, un familiar, primo o hermano. Probablemente hermano… alguien que quería mantener el contacto, ayudar, y aún así la víctima vivía por su cuanta con una pensión mísera y en un apartamento aún más mísero.

Navegó por el menú del móvil buscando las últimas llamadas (ninguna realizada desde hacía tres días, ninguna recibida desde hacía cuatro), los archivos más recientes… ningún video (solo los que venían con el aparato de fábrica), imágenes con varias semanas de antigüedad, dos para ser exactos: una de la víctima sentado a la mesa de lo que parecía ser este mismo apartamento, una sonrisa forzada en los labios, ojos cansados. En la otra una mujer le pasaba el brazo por los hombros mientras el otro desaparecía extendido por el lateral (auto-fotografía), a juzgar por todos los rasgos físicos que compartían tenían que ser hermanos. Hermanos no muy bien avenidos a juzgar por la postura tensa de él y la felicidad exagerada de ella.

Siguió buscando entre las distintas aplicaciones y finalmente lo encontró.

Una grabación de voz de esa madrugada, poco antes de la hora de la muerte que había estimado el forense.

- Sherlock, haz el favor de no tocar las pruebas – gruñó el Inspector Lestrade al volver a entrar en la habitación.

- Sshhh - contestó Sherlcok llevándose un dedo a los labios. Pulso el play en la pequeña pantalla y la función de altavoz. Una voz entrecortada y jadeante resonó en la habitación, todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

- _Que quien escuche esto… lleve el teléfono a la policía. Mi nombre es John Watson… Resido en la calle xxxxxxxx apartamento xxx… esta madrugada fui… atacado por un hombre blanco en mi piso, 1'75… o poco más_ – una tos húmeda interrumpió su relato unos segundos – _entre veinti-muchos y treinta-y-pocos… moreno, pelo largo, ojos oscuros, delgado_ – un gruñido adolorido - _sudadera con capucha verde, sin logotipo, vaqueros oscuros muy gastados, deportivas grises, guantes de cuero oscuros… casi con toda seguridad drogado… balbuceaba algo sobre la encarnación del mal… y que era el elegido para eliminar a todo aquel marcado por Dios_ – una risa entrecortada y amarga – _Es casi…_ - un jadeo – _Dios. Sobrevivo a Afganistán para acabar a manos de un loco perturbado. Qué ironía… _- otro arranque de tos, esta vez la voz es aún más ahogada – _Le he dejado la cara echa un mapa... Será fácil de identificar… también conseguí arrancarle algo del cuello, algún collar… no sé que es, calló rodando por la rejilla de la calefacción…_ - Lestrade hizo un gesto imperioso a uno de los técnicos, este se apresuró en desmontar la rejilla – _Creo que no hay nada más que añadir, tan solo… _- respiración entrecortada, un suspiro cargado de dolor, emocional y físico – _Quien quiera que escuche esto… coged a ese bastardo._

La grabación termina, Sherlock examina el resto de archivos hay otro de unos minutos después. Sherlock lo pulsa.

- _Querida Harry… hay tanto que quiero decirte_… - dice la misma voz en un susurro triste.

- Apágalo Sherlock – ordena Lestrade.

- ¿Por qué? Podrían haber más pistas – replica con el ceño fruncido. El inspector le quita el teléfono de la mano y para la grabación.

- No, ese es un mensaje de despedida destinado a alguien. Este hombre nos ha dado una descripción completa y pruebas, concédele al menos algo de privacidad.

Sherlock no dice nada, no insiste (para sorpresa del inspector) se limita a caminar hacia la rejilla de ventilación y examina lo que el técnico ha sacado de ella. Un collar, más específicamente un crucifijo, hecho a mano, con letras en latín gravadas toscamente en el metal y un símbolo en el centro. Enredados en los eslabones de la cadena hay varios pelos, algunos con raíces y todo. Tienen con qué hacer una comparación cuando cojan al asesino.

- ¿Algo que reconozcas? – pregunta Lestrade.

- Necesito comprobar algo, pero creo que sí – hace una foto a la cruz y se dirige a la puerta intentando calcular donde puede encontrar a su contacto a estas horas. Antes de salir mira de nuevo al hombre tendido en el suelo del diminuto apartamento.

John Watson. Un hombre normal, corriente, médico, soldado, hermano, listo, sencillo… y pese a estar muriéndose había tenido la sangre fría de dejar un mensaje póstumo para ellos. Hubiera sido interesante conocerlo en otras circunstancias…

Lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevar a su asesino ante la justicia.

.-.-.-.

_Y hasta aquí. Seguramente mucha gente me odiará por hacerle esto a John, pero la idea de que estos dos se conocieran en otras circunstancias era demasiado irresistible como para dejarla pasar._

_Ja ne!_


End file.
